


Thumper

by bourbonbucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Anthropomorphic, Bunny Boy Castiel, Fur Kink, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Pet Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonbucky/pseuds/bourbonbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catboys had become a staple of many homes. Sam even had one. Dean's tastes were a little different, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beestiels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/gifts).



> #destroybeestiels2k15

Cat boys were more popular than ever, they were a cute novelty. Sam even had a beautiful pedigreed Siamese named Kevin. Dean hadn’t quite understood it when Sam got him as a kitten. Seven grand for a pet. Granted, it was one that could easily live fifty years or more and grow to be as big as a human. Not as big as Sam, of course, but Sam was a freak who defied the laws of nature by being taller than his big brother. Anyway.

In the first two years Kevin had grown and turned into a graceful, proud cat. It was obvious that Sam loved him, quite a lot if all those vacation days were any sign. Still, Dean didn’t quite get it, even after having to babysit Kevin while Sam went away on business. But in the five years of having Kevin, Sam seemed happier than ever.

Dean was starting to think maybe it was just cats he didn’t quite like, because the little bunny looking up at him watery blue eyes was breaking his damn heart. Dean looked at the card hanging on the bunny’s cage door.

_Castiel, sable point French lop, 8 months_

“Well, Castiel, you’re kinda cute.” He took a piece of spinach out of a baggie in his pocket and passed it through the cage bars.

Castiel’s eyes widened and he took the leaf with gentle fingers. As soon as it was in his hands he was munching away happily, all the while looking up at Dean with his nose twitching. Probably the cutest part was Castiel’s ears, which hung down the sides of his head. The tips of them sat just below his chin. Dean recalled seeing pictures of bunny boys with jewelry decorating their ears.

“Found someone?” A voice from behind caught his attention.

Dean turned and saw the woman he spoke with online, Naomi. They shook hands and she moved to stand beside him to look in on Castiel. Those big blue eyes were stuck on Dean, and he was pressing himself to the bars.

“I think someone found me.” Dean grabbed another leaf from his pocket and smiled when Castiel ate directly from his hand. “He’s cute.”

Naomi nodded with a slight grin. “I’m glad you think so. I was getting worried for him.”

Dean frowned, wiggling his finger to scratch at Castiel’s jaw. “Worried? Why?”

“Well, bunny kids aren’t popular as companion animals yet. You remember how it started with the cats and dogs, they were exotic, then show, then once people saw enough of them they were companions. My sister has six catgirls. Bunnies are still mostly popular in show circles, and Castiel is useless for that.” She didn’t say the word with any sort of venom, but Dean could still see the twitch of Castiel’s ears and the slight pout of his lips.

“He’s gorgeous, what kind of idiot wouldn’t give him a ribbon?” Dean gave Castiel two more leaves of spinach and reached in to rub behind his ear.

Naomi chuckled and shrugged. “Shows are about perfection. Sable bunnies are supposed to have brown eyes, but Castiel has bright blue. Occasionally you might get a judge that enjoys the eyes, but overall he would be docked points. His markings are flawless otherwise, so he can’t be entered into categories for unique or striking colors. He’s a companion animal.”

Dean didn’t need to hear anything else. Within half an hour the paperwork was filled out, the check was written, and Castiel was curled in his arms bridal style as they headed out to the impala.

Naomi had told him to expect a lot of thumping on drive home, but Castiel was calm. He looked out the window, at Dean, and occasionally at the back seat filled with supplies and toys.

It was easier now to get a look at him outside of the cage. Fur covered his ears and the top of his head, and there was a trail of it all the way down his spine leading to his tail. Even in places without fur, his skin had a nice natural tan to it. Little tufts grew on the backs of his hands, but his feet were covered entirely in dark brown fur starting just above the ankle. It was softer than down, and Naomi had made sure he bought a brush.

Most dogboys liked brushing, and certain cats would deign to let humans help them groom, but bunnies needed it. Their ears needed to be kept clean, and their fur required regular brushing. They could easily do all their own grooming, but Dean wanted to spoil Castiel. Brushing him and grooming his fur to keep it soft and fluffy was going to be part of that. There was no half-assing this.

As soon as they were parked in the driveway Castiel hopped out of the car and right to the garden surrounding the front porch. He sniffed at a few flowers and ate dandelions out of the grass while Dean moved everything from the backseat inside.

Dean was glad he’d decided to keep his mom’s garden when she gave him the house. Castiel had more than half the dandelions eaten out of the grass when Dean was grabbing the last of his new pet supplies out of the car. When the car doors closed Castiel wandered up to the porch and followed Dean inside.

Dean dropped his armful on the couch and turned to face his new friend. Castiel stood by the door, sniffing the air quietly. From what he’d read online and what Naomi had told him, bunnies were slow to trust. Kevin had taken a full two months to get used to Sam’s place. Dean was hoping a freshly stocked salad drawer in the fridge and the gardens could speed the process up with Castiel.

After a moment Castiel took a step, then another, sniffing the whole time as he made his way to Dean. He only stood to about Dean’s sternum, but he would grow quick. The pretty blue eyes Dean fell for looked up at him.

“You have more spinach?” His voice was rough, maybe from disuse. It was still high and youthful, but Dean didn’t think it would stay that way.

Dean smiled and pulled the baggie out of his pocket, handing it over to his eager little bunny. “You like spinach?”

Castiel nodded. “I also like romaine.”

Dean’s smile widened, he needed to take a trip to the store soon.

 

**4 Months Later**

 

Dean stretched and startled a bit when his right hand landed in fur. Cas didn’t even pretend like he was going to sleep in his own bed. At least he was honest about it.

A wiggly little tail filled Dean’s palm, and he laughed before rolling over and wrapping his arms around the sleepy bunny beside him. Cas slept in the weirdest positions, probably because he’d spent so long in cages and pens. Poor thing didn’t know how to sleep in a bed yet.

Cas sighed when Dean pulled him close, his tail twitching against Dean’s belly button. One ear was shooting straight up from his head on the pillow while the other fell over his eyes like it was guarding them from the sunrise. Dean nuzzled the fur on the back of Cas’ neck and ran his fingers through the happy trail fuzz on Cas’ stomach. A little shiver shook Cas’ body and he looking back at Dean, his nose twitching.

“Dean?” He shook his head and moved his ear out of his eyes. “What time is it?”

“About nine. We’ve got your appointment in a few hours.” Dean reached further down and pet through the thick fur surrounding Cas’ cock.

Cas gasped and spread his legs, his tail wiggling even faster. “Oh.”

Dean smiled and kissed the side of Cas’ neck. “Just relax sweetheart, I want you nice and happy before we go to the vet.”

Cas nodded and spread his legs, throwing one back and hooking it over Dean’s. His fur rubbed against Dean’s calf, soft and warmer than the blankets. The softness of Cas’ fur was one of the things Dean loved most. He could spend hours with Cas in his lap, his fingers idly playing in the thickness of it. Sometimes Cas fell asleep with one ear each of Dean’s hands, his body curled up between Dean’s legs where they lay together on the couch.

Other times it was like this, Cas’ tail brushing Dean’s bare stomach, the fur on his spine smooth against Dean’s lips. Cas moaned when Dean grabbed his little cock, gentle fingers jacking it slowly. The skin of his dick was covered in a soft dusting of peach fuzz right up to the foreskin. The head inside was the prettiest shade of pink, always wet and so sensitive Dean wondered how Cas wasn’t just always humping shit. He probably would be once puberty hit.

Dean massaged the shaft with his fingers, coaxing his sweet little bunny to get even harder. Cas thrust up into his fingers, already so close. His whole body was going rigid, and even his tail had stopped wiggling. He turned his head and pressed his ear to Dean’s mouth. A soft blush was darkening the skin of his cheeks and chest, accenting his brown fur beautifully. Dean kissed the edge of Cas’ ear, then gently nibbled on it. A little sob came from Cas, his pretty mouth pouting around the noise.

Dean hummed softly and rubbed the head of Cas’ dick where it was just peaking out of his foreskin. “You’re my good boy, aren’t you, Cas?”

Cas’ spine bowed, and his tail curled all the way back up toward his body as he came. Watery splashes of come landed on the sheets and dribbled into Cas’ fur. Dean was glad for the extra excuse to share a bath. He kissed Cas’ ear and rubbed small circles into his hip. The wiggling started back up as Cas panted in his arms.

Dean chuckled and kissed Cas’ ear. “C’mon, let’s get a bath.”

Cas hopped out of bed immediately and raced into the bathroom down the hall. Dean followed much more slowly, his dick making it hard to walk. They’d take care of that, though. Cas liked it when Dean came in his fur. Thank god for big showers.

 


End file.
